One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 9
The two ran past the town. It was a pretty big town, with lots of people. They were mostly in the way. They only slowed Tack and Fea down, but they were still pretty fast. Tack decided to ask Fea if she was right. "Are you sure the super huge building is the marine base?" "Yes. 100%." Fea looked down at the ground, and looked back at Tack. "95%. But that's my best answer." "Okay. Sha sha sha sha. 95% is still pretty high. We'll get Zozo back. I want to see him dance." - One of the marines decided to sit down. His friend saw him sitting, and decided to do so as well. It doesn't matter. At this point, Brog of Roroc or someone else found the pirate, and even if they didn't, they have hundreds of marines to stop the pirate. Besides, the day was hot, and they were standing for over a hour. The first one to sit looked at his friend, and just said "So, want to go get a beer at Macyens bar tonight?" "Sure. You think she's still there?" "Clara? Yeah, I know she is. Wouldn't leave her old man. You still have a crush on her?" "Well... Yeah. But it's not because she's... Big." "You mean her breasts?" "She's really nice when you get to know her." "She most likely is, but face it. Her breasts are bigger then your hands." "Yeah. Maybe that's why I decided to talk to her." "Yeah, well too bad she doesn't have a sister... What's that?" They got up, and saw a dust trail coming at them. "What the..." The two saw a young boy jump in the air at them, and he kicked them. - "Pirates!" One of the marines saw the attack, and was preparing his gun when he shouted. How many was their? Was their a thousand of them? Or were they some elite hundred of them? He saw the remains of the battle of 40 pirates who beat 60 marines, and had to have Brog defeat them. He fired at the boy who attacked the marines, and he was sure he struck the head. Yet the boy didn't look hurt, despite a huge hole in his head. He saw the hole getting darker, and had the urge to duck. He just did, and heard a bullet go past him. The last thing he was was the still alive boy punching him. - Tack and Fea were surrounded by 200 marines at the point. Yet they knew what the result was. "GOMU GOMU NO MI... DOUBLE BAM!" Tack sent two fists at a few marines, and it knocked them out. "RECTANGLE SLASH!" Fea sprinted towards different directions, like a rectangle, and slashed all the men she hit, but only with a flesh wound. "GOMU GOMU NO MI... RAIN!" Tack jumped in the air, and sent a flurry of punches, that hit multiple marines too much for Tack to count. "DRAGONS TEETH!" Fea jumped in the air, and sent a slash at a marine. Just when the cut happened, she jumped again, and sent another slash at another marine, and kept on doing it. "GOMU GOMU NO MI... HAMMER BOMB!" Tack sent his two hands, connecting together by tying them together, and sent his fists on the group of marines he saw. "STORM HELL!" Fea used her two swords, and she started to spin. With her full speed, she was faster then a top. She started to move, and stopped, when she slashed the marines. The force from her spinning sent the marines flying. The marines fell, and the two, in less then a minute, defeated 200 highly trained marines. Despite this, another 800 marines still surrounded them. That's how they liked it. - "Braxton!" "What?" "You have to see this!" Braxton was sitting on a chair he grabbed, placing it near the 100 foot 2 ton door that protected the inside of the base. They left the door open, but only slightly, so the marines can see if the pirate escaped the building, or some commotion, so Braxton could chase after them. Braxton didn't want to push 2 tons, he hated to do it. Made him sweat. He did hear, some screaming though, but didn't do anything. Why help, their was 1,000 marines. "See what?" "Over 300 marines are down... And the people who did are coming towards us!" "WHAT?!" "Yea..." The marine was punched by Tack, and was sent flying over Braxton. Braxton looked at the two pirates, and just smiled. "Welcome. I am Lieutenant Braxto..." Braxton saw movement from the behind of the boy, and stepped back. Just 1 inch away, a blade nearly hit his face. He saw a young girl with two different looking blades, and just smiled. "Young girl, I like those swords you have." "I like how you can dodge." "I want the swords!" "I want to cut you!" Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc